


It's Quiet Uptown

by Angel_Lightwood



Series: Malec and Hamilton [5]
Category: Hamilton Music, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abused Alec Lightwood, Alec is the last omega, Alpha Andrew Underhill, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Hamilton Fusion, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lightwood/pseuds/Angel_Lightwood
Summary: Alec is moving on with his life and in a happy relationship with Andrew. But just when Alec is finally happy again, everything comes crashing down when Alec finds out Madzie has died. Alec is heartbroken and Magnus equally devastated tries to make things right with Alec. But Valentine is more desperate than ever to make Alec his omega.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec and Hamilton [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733359
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	It's Quiet Uptown

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this story.

Alec and Andrew had been in a relationship for a year now. Things had been hard, the war was still happening and Andrew sometimes had to leave to fight. Alec felt lonely when Andrew left, but Andrew tried to come back as much as he could. Alec had been afraid that the same thing that had happened with Magnus would happen with Andrew, that Andrew would be away fighting in the war all the time. 

But Luke understood what Alec was going through and allowed Andrew to come back often. Alec had been relieved when Magnus had left him alone for most of the year but lately he had been trying to see him again. Alec hadn't completely healed yet, and Magnus trying to talk to him brought back the painful memories. It didn't help that even though it had been a year, people were still talking about what happened between him and Magnus. 

Most people didn't care that it hurt Alec to hear them whispering when he was out with Andrew. Though there were some who were more sympathetic towards him and tried to stop them gossiping about him. The people gossiping had mixed views, he overheard people saying they felt sorry for him and were furious on his behalf at Magnus. While others were cruel and kept saying that Alec hadn't been good enough for Magnus, that if he had satisfied him Magnus wouldn't have cheated. 

Alec tried not to let those words get to him, but it was hard to ignore. Worse than that were the alphas claiming that it was all a lie and that Alec was the one who cheated. That being an omega automatically made him a slut. They also said the things they wanted to do him, that made Alec want to throw up. Once Andrew had overheard it too and had been so angry that Alec hadn't been able to stop him punching the alpha. 

Even after a few months of living with Andrew, Alec been worried that he was being too much trouble for Andrew, he felt guilty that he, Madzie and Max were all living in his house and not paying any rent. Alec had tried to pay rent but Andrew wouldn't let him. Now Max was back and Alec was so happy but he felt worse for adding another guest in Andrew's house. But Andrew assured him he didn't mind at all. Alec tried to help in other ways, while Andrew was reluctant because he wanted Alec to focus on healing Alec argued that feeling useful would help.

Alec had to quit his job as it was safer to stay in the house. Valentine had been becoming more desperate with his attacks, and everyone was afraid for Alec's safety. At least in the house Andrew or his guards could more easily protect him. It had been difficult for Alec to adjust to not working anymore. But Alec had found a passion for writing and he was working on a book. Andrew had suggested writing an autobiography may help him to move on from Magnus. 

It was painful to write about his past with Magnus and his father, but Andrew was right. As Alec typed his story it made him feel better. It was an emotional outlet for him. Alec wasn't sure if he would ever publish his book, it felt so personal to him but at the same time he wanted people to know his side of what had happened. Of what he had been through. Maybe it would stop people gossiping as though he was just a thing to talk about and not a person with feelings. 

Before he had met Magnus, Alec had felt as though he was just an object. His father and other alphas he had been forced to be with had made him feel as though he was just an object or a toy that they could play with. They hadn't cared that he would break if they weren't careful with him. They had just played with him to their heart's content and left him with terrible scars both physical and emotional. 

Alec had been working on his book for most of the year, he still had more to write but he would often ask Andrew to proof read for him. Andrew was the only one he could trust to do it. Madzie was old enough to understand the things he wrote about, but he didn't want her to know the awful things that had happened to him. 

There were some things in his book that he hadn't told Andrew though. Alec always excused himself when Andrew read a new chapter, he didn't want to see the look of horror on Andrew's face or his pity when he discovered more things Alec had suffered though. 

Afterwards Andrew always found Alec in his room, the first couple of times Andrew hadn't been able to hid the tears streaming down his face. And he would hold Alec, saying how he wished he had known what Robert or Raj had done to him. Now Andrew was able to control himself more, Alec had tried to tell Andrew he didn't need to hide his tears but Andrew didn't feel comfortable crying in front of people. Even Alec, it hurt but he understood how Andrew felt. 

Alec's father had always made him feel ashamed for crying. Robert had reinforced his shame with beatings or by giving him to his alpha friends for the night against his will. Not caring that Alec had desperately pleaded with him to not hand him over to the alphas. Because of this it had taken a long time for Alec to realize it was okay to cry and not keep all his pain inside. 

Tonight it was Alec and Andrew's one year anniversary. Alec's heart was soaring with happiness as Andrew led him to the restaurant they were eating at. Andrew always made Alec feel so loved and safe. Initially he had felt the same way about Magnus. But as Magnus began to spend more time working before his affair, he had felt neglected by Magnus. Alec had known Magnus was under pressure from the public to provide for him, but Alec had tried to reassure him that he didn't care what other people thought. 

But Magnus hadn't listened, he had continued to neglect Alec. But Andrew was different, while there were times he couldn't be with Alec. He made the effort to be with him as much as he could. Alec had met Andrew's friends and family, while some traditional alpha members of Andrew's family had been crude and said he should be shared with the whole family, the others had been furious and kicked them out of the house to Alec's relief. 

Their anniversary dinner was wonderful, this was their favourite restaurant as it was were they had their first date. It warmed Alec's heart that Andrew had deliberately chosen the restaurant because of that. Everything was going so well until they had finished desert. Alec knew that his happiness couldn't last, Valentine or another alpha always tried to ruin his happiness. But he hadn't been prepared for the devastation he would go through this time. 

Andrew had received a phone call and had reluctantly answered it. He hadn't wanted to take his focus away from Alec, but Alec had assured him it was okay and that he should answer in case it was important. Alec became anxious when Andrew looked at Alec with heartbreak in his eyes. 

"Andrew what's going on are you okay?" Alec asked, knowing that Andrew was certainly not okay but he needed to know what was wrong. 

"We need to leave now", Andrew said, they had already paid the bill so they didn't need to worry about that. 

"What's happened? Please I need to know". 

"I can't tell you here, you deserve privacy for this", Andrew said. 

That only increased the dread and worry Alec was feeling, it had to be very bad what Andrew was going to tell him if he needed to be alone for this. He knew that people would whip out their phones and film if he reacted the way he was fearing he was going to, it had been hard enough to stop people leaving him alone. And even now some people were trying to secretly film him. 

Alec was tense the whole way back home. He tried to get Andrew to tell him what had happened in the car, but Andrew remained silent and wouldn't even acknowledge him. It both hurt and freaked him out more. He knew that Andrew wasn't doing this to deliberately upset him but that didn't stop his heart clenching in pain. When they arrived at Andrew's house Andrew took Alec's hand and led him to the sofa and gently sat him down.

"Andrew I deserve to know what's happening, you're scaring me". 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I just..." Andrew trailed off and Alec could tell he was struggling with what to say. 

"Please tell me", Alec said fearing the worst. Had his father escaped prison? Had Valentine kidnapped someone he loved to use against him? 

Andrew took a deep breath, "Alec I'm so, so sorry. It's Madzie, she... she is dead Alec". 

The world seemed to come to a stand still, this couldn't be really happening. His daughter couldn't be dead. He had just seen her this morning, he had held her in his arms before she left to go shopping with her friends. This had to be some trick, he would prefer it to be a cruel trick than for it to be real. Madzie had been planning to go back to college soon, she had her whole life in front of her. And now it was gone. 

"No-no she isn't dead", Alec said and he shot up from the sofa and backed away from Andrew. "She isn't dead Andrew she isn't dead, she isn't dead", Alec repeated again and again until he sunk to the floor and broke down. 

Andrew carefully moved closer to Alec, it broke his heart to see Alec in so much pain. After everything he had been through he didn't deserve this. When Alec didn't try to back away again, Andrew wrapped his arms around Alec. He hadn't told him yet, that Madzie had been murdered. Alec was going through so much right now, he didn't need to know that on top of this. He would have to tell him eventually though, it would be worse if he found out from the news. Alec remained curled in a ball for a long time until he threw himself at Andrew crying. 

Magnus was sitting on the sofa curled into Catarina. He had been afraid he would be left alone to live with the heartbreak of losing his daughter. But when he had told Catarina what had happened she had come over. She hadn't even yelled at him for cheating on Alec. He was grateful for that. He couldn't take anymore pain right now. 

"She was so young Cat. She was only 20, she was so full of life how can she be gone?" Magnus cried into Cat's shoulder. 

Catarina felt her heart shatter for Magnus and Alec. Though she had been furious with Magnus for what he had done to Alec, she couldn't abandon Magnus now when he was going through the pain of losing his daughter. 

"I'm so sorry Magnus, I can't imagine what you are going through. But I will be here for you, I will do whatever I can to help you", Catarina said tearfully. She was hurting too, she had often looked after Madzie when she was younger when Alec or Magnus couldn't, and had become close to her. Catarina missed Madzie so much. 

"Does Alexander know?" Magnus said, his pain increasing at the thought of Alec's heartbroken face. 

"Yes he does, Andrew told me he told him". 

"I need to see him Cat, he will be devastated". 

"I don't think that's a good idea, you are in so much pain right now. Seeing Alec and not being able to be with him will hurt you even more. Please stay here". 

Magnus looked away, he knew Catarina was right. But it was a need to see Alec not a want. Magnus' heart was breaking and even if he couldn't hold Alec he needed to see him. But he knew that Alec was still in pain from what he had done to him and he had every right to be. Alec would not want to see him and Magnus didn't want to hurt him more. 

Reluctantly Magnus took Catarina's advice and stayed. Later Raphael and Ragnor came to comfort him too. Magnus could tell they were still angry with him for cheating on Alec like Catarina, but he was relieved they still came. He hadn't seen them for a year because they refused to talk to him. He didn't blame them but it had still hurt a lot. Magnus spent the rest of the night with his closest friends, who were more like family as they did everything they could to comfort him. 

When Alec had calmed down, he looked up to find Andrew looking at him with love and concern. Alec had been hoping this was a terrible nightmare, he had even pinched himself in the hope that it would wake him up. But he hadn't woken up, and he knew this was really happening. He realized with a horrible jolt in his heart, that he would have to tell Max his sister was dead. He would have to tell his family and friends. The thought made Alec cry again and Andrew hugged him. 

"How am I going to tell Max? He will be heartbroken. And everyone else, I don't know if I can-"

"I could tell them for you Alec", Andrew said gently. 

"Thank you, but I at least need to tell Max. But maybe you could tell the others, I can't face telling them. Wait-does Magnus know?" Alec said feeling panicked. 

"Magnus knows, I told Cat what happened and she reassured me she would tell Magnus". 

Alec felt relieved Andrew had Catarina tell Magnus. It would break his heart to tell Magnus, even after everything that had happened. Madzie was Magnus' daughter too. He was worried about Catarina too though, she was very close to Madzie. "Thank you for telling Cat, I couldn't have told her or Magnus. It would have been too much". 

"I more than understand", Andrew said. 

When Alec felt he was ready, Andrew had the guard who was protecting Max bring him back from his friend's house. Again Alec was unable to go himself even though he wanted to because of Valentine. Alec knew it would be painful to tell Max, but it hurt so much more than Alec had expected. Alec's heart shattered even more when tears streamed down Max' face and he hugged Alec tightly. Alec hugged him back doing his best to comfort Max. 

Alec's family and friends were devastated when they found out. Jace had punched the wall so hard he had almost broken his hand. Simon who was normally had a cheerful light in his eyes hadn't smiled at all since he found out. Izzy had burst into tears and Clary hugged her tightly, feeling her heart pierced with pain. Maryse had refused to see anyone but her husband. Luke tried to comfort Maryse as much as he could. The older Max had retreated into his room and hadn't come out for days. 

Alec planned the funeral for Madzie. Jace was still furious with Magnus and hadn't wanted him to come to the funeral. But Alec didn't have the heart to refuse Magnus. He made sure Magnus wasn't sitting close to him, but he had to allow him to come. Magnus had the right to grieve for his daughter too. 

Alec and Magnus both spoke at the funeral. As well as those closest to Madzie. Alec recognized many of Madzie's friends from college and school. Alec was glad so many people had come, Madzie deserved to have been loved so much to have so many grieve for her. When the funeral had finished Magnus came over to Alec. 

"I can make him leave you alone if you want", Andrew said reassuringly. 

"Thank you but I need to see him. Can you take Max?" Alec said. He had been carrying Max, normally Max would be embarrassed to be carried like he was a toddler and insist that he was 10 and didn't need carrying. But right now he didn't care and Alec was glad, carrying Max comforted him as well. 

Andrew took Max and moved away to be far away enough to give Alec and Magnus privacy. But close enough so that he could intervene if Magnus upset Alec. Andrew had decided that tomorrow he would tell Alec, Madzie had been murdered. It would be too much for him today and he felt guilty for keeping it from Alec for so long. He couldn't keep it a secret any longer. 

Alec steeled himself before walking over to Magnus. Alec could see that Magnus had been crying like him. It made him want to hug him but Alec held himself back, he didn't want to give Magnus the wrong idea. 

"Alexander thank you for organizing this", Magnus said, feeling guilty for not helping. He had left it all to Alec because the pain was too much for him. 

"It's okay, I'm glad you came". 

"Really?" Magnus said in surprise, "I thought you wouldn't want to see me, I thought it would upset you if I came". 

"I would be more upset if you didn't come. Madzie deserves to have you here". 

"The last time we spoke Madzie was so angry with me for what I had done to you. I was upset but I thought I had time to mend things with her. But now I will never see her smile again", Magnus said his voice wobbly in his attempt to not cry. 

"I'm so sorry Magnus", Alec said and he took out a photo that he always carried with him. It was of him with Magnus, Madzie and Max when they were still together. Before the affair. "I want you to have this, it's not the same as seeing Madzie smile in person I know. But at least you can still see her smile". It hurt to give Magnus the photo, it meant so much to Alec. He had carried it around with him since the photo was taken, but right now Magnus needed it more than him. 

"I can't take this", Magnus said quietly, recognizing the photo that was always in Alec's wallet. 

"Please take it, it will help ease the pain". 

With a shaking hand Magnus took the photo. Alec was right, even just seeing Madzie's smiling face on a photo helped. It wouldn't completely heal him, but at least it would be there for him when the pain became too much to bear. 

"I can't thank you enough for this Alexander". 

"You don't have to thank me". 

"I miss you so much, I know I don't deserve you. But can I please see you more?"

"I-" Alec was about to reply but suddenly shouts rang out making Alec and Magnus jump in fright. 

"The omega is mine!" Valentine screamed making Alec freeze in terror. Valentine was suddenly standing in front of Alec pointing a gun at him.


End file.
